The Bad Touch
by xXxAmazingly.BeautifulXxX
Summary: This was definitely not the end of what they had shared tonight.


**Hey guys! This story came to me about two hours ago, and I HAD to write it down before it went away.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Bad Touch**

_I swear to God if she says one more bad thing about you, she won't have a mouth to speak with._

The comment was loud enough for everyone to hear, but Freddie heard it loud and clear from where he was leaning against the paper-mached wall, the cup of punch in his hand untouched. He didn't particularly care for the drink, as a rather ecstatic character had shoved it into his hand, giving him a wiggle of his eyebrows. So, Freddie thought it wise not to partake of whatever this guy was on and not drink the beverage. Besides, he was Sam and Carly's ride home. A small half-grin crept onto his face as he spotted Sam from afar.

She looked flustered, her cheeks a tinged pink and strands of hair falling down from the messy bun-ish thing on top of her head. Her light pink dress hugged her curves, and rather nicely Freddie bothered to add. He set his drink down, and cleared his throat, throwing in a few "excuse me's" as he made his way through the sweaty cluster of his classmates. As he grew near to where his irritated little Puckett sat, he noticed Carly positioned beside her friend, her lips moving as she said something in a hurry to Sam. What she had said, Freddie had no idea.

_Sam?_

He was surprised the blonde had heard his soft voice of the erratic bump of the rap bouncing throughout the dancehall, and he met her eyes as she glanced up at him. He immediately saw the emotion flaring in her blue eyes. As his younger self, fear would have engulfed him at intense fire burning in her gaze. Now, as a wiser and much more mature nineteen year old, he found in intriguing, attractive even. Of course, he couldn't tell Sam this; he was very much aware of the strength harbored inside that petite little body.

_Still. _He was much more bigger than her, and stronger, too. Then again, he had seen Sam take down numerous men three times her size. _Yeah, maybe I'll just keep that comment to myself._

What he couldn't keep to himself was his curiosity, and he knelt down in front of Sam, knowing full aware that he was in danger of being trampled by the juniors and seniors taking this prom thing way too seriously. That didn't stop him though, and he placed his hands on her knees, biting back a laugh as he realized that if he had tried this when they were younger, Sam would have completely lost her cool. However, she had matured too, and even found a liking to Freddie.

_Sam? Is something the matter?_

She huffed violently. Though she had grown up as much as he had, one thing she hadn't lost was her fiery and sarcastic comments.

_Of course not, Benson, I'm just sitting on the bench, ready to practically kill someone, because I feel like it._

He held his hands up in the air as if to say truce. But he still wanted to know what the big deal was. Putting his hands back on Sam's, oh so soft legs, he turned around and began scoping out the room, looking for any potential Sam Puckett enemies. _Bingo. _His eyes caught glimpse of a girl in a fire red, tighter than tight dress, glaring over at Sam from across the room. _She must have done something._

_Sam, did Ashley Brunson do something?_

Freddie had to nearly hold Sam down when she tried to stand up, more than likely from anger. _Yes that little butt munch did something. She's over here insulting Carly. She's lucky her little boy toy moved her across the room before I tore her lips off._

Freddie would have smiled had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. But he knew that Sam was so protective of her best friend, and when it came to defending Carly Shay, she didn't play. Anyone who got in her way was going down too. Aside from Freddie. Which was weird, because as younger children, she lived for torturing him. She had not only grown into her body and her maturity, she had grown into her brains as well. She knew Freddie was just as protective over her as she was for Carly, and that he bend over backwards for either of his girls.

_Hey, why don't we just go ahead and get out of here?_

And as much as Freddie knew Sam like the back of his hand, he knew that if he didn't get her out of here as soon as he could, something really would happen, and it would be a really really bad something. Sam and Carls shared a glance, than a smile and a quick nod of the head. Freddie gave them both a slight grin, holding out either hand for his lovely ladies to grab hold of, hoisting them up with ease. Each with arms interlocked, they slipped around the edges of the dance, trying not to get hit in the nose by flailing elbows.

However, they didn't get too far out of the doorway, until a taunting voice mocked them from behind.

_Lookie lookie, it's Carly Shay and her two stooges. _

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, unlocking her arms from Freddie and clenching her fists and grinding her teeth simatamueosly.

_Oh uh._

Freddie motioned for Carly to meet them inside, a quick wave off of his hand and she bolted out the doors, straight towards where Freddie's older car was parked. He whirled around as Sam bolted forward, grabbing her by the elbow and trying his hardest not to hurt her as he pushed her up against the wall, holding her back the best that he could. She squirmed against his body, trying so desperately to get to the girl who, now, was laughing and throwing insults at her left and right. They walked off like they were a bunch of cool kids, and Freddie sighed in relief as Sam began to calm down.

His muscles relaxed, and he breathed into Sam's hair as he rested his chin on top of her head. The strawberry scent coming off of her was enough to nearly drive him crazy, but he was able to keep his composure. He felt Sam move against him, and for a second he was worried that she was going to push him away. To his relief, and complete shock, she didn't, instead nuzzling her face deep into his shirt and inhaling deeply.

Freddie wished that he could stay in this moment forever, but he knew that Carly was standing outside near the front of the building, alone and probably a little cold. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her, but before he pulled away, he made a vow to himself that he would definitely have to hold Sam back like this more often. He pushed himself off of Sam, giving her a soft sympathetic gaze, and the soft blush that lined her cheeks made her look so much more beautiful, especially now that the moon had began to shine through the skylight.

_Beautiful._

A soft kiss placed on the top of her head, then one planted on her rosy red cheeks, and he moved away from her, holding out his hand just for her. She placed her fingers delicately into his, and he gave one last kiss onto her soft knuckles. Maybe a bit too mushy romantic for Sam, not so much Freddie, but Sam didn't seem to mind, and she happily trailed behind Freddie as he led her outside. She knew that eventually she would have to tell Carls about the almost fairytale like moment she and Freddie had shared, but not right now. Later, much, much later. For now, the only thing she had to worry about now was getting her heartbeat to a normal rate before climbing back into Freddie's car.

She shivered as they stepped into the night air, and Freddie chuckled, taking off his blazer and handing it to her. One too many times he'd offered her his old jackets, sweaters, and hoodies, and for a while she had complained about it. Now she just took whatever it was that he was handing her. She had to admit, she secretly loved 'forgetting' her jacket at home. She loved any excuse that involved Freddie handing her his clothes, the musty Old Spice scent filling her senses and making her never want to take it off.

She wrapped the blue blazer tighter against her, the familiar scent engulfing her again, but she was still a little cold. She kind of glanced over at Freddie, hoping that he was already looking over at her. He was, giving her his famous slight of the hand grin that she had come to love so much. The moonlight reflected in his big brown eyes, and she was mesmerized, feeling his hand wrap around her waist and drawing her in. She cuddled into him as close as she could get.

The moment was short lived as they grew nearer to Freddie's car, and Sam's heart sank. Carly was standing near the passenger door, rubbing her hands fiercely and looking as if she could really use a hot shower right about now.

Sam and Freddie broke apart, much to Sam's disappointment, but not before Freddie gave her one last look before he went to unlock the car.

_This was definitely not the end of what they had shared tonight._

**Thoughts? Comments? Did you enjoy it?**

**I did. I thought this was one of my better oneshots. But anyway, leave feedback!**


End file.
